


《王的男人》8

by Cityonetwothree123



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityonetwothree123/pseuds/Cityonetwothree123
Kudos: 23





	《王的男人》8

8.

如果说魔界的城堡是上世纪西方的古城，那么妖界的王宫就是黄仁俊认知中古代的皇宫。

男妓的挑选正式开始了，黄仁俊站在这辉煌的王宫里，低头看了一眼身上几乎没什么遮蔽作用的纱衣...有些羞耻的用手把裸露的胸口给盖住。

在黄仁俊的周围，那些长相艳俗的男妖却一脸坦然，似乎早就习惯了这种露骨的衣服，当那些妖怪凑近交谈拂起衣角的时候，总会飘来一股萎靡的香气，熏得他头晕脑胀。

黄仁俊吸吸鼻子，突然觉得自己来参加这选妓有些傻逼，说到底也只是把性别换了换，和古代选秀女没什么差别，流程多，耗时间，说不定他在这里呆上一个月都见不到罗渽民和李楷灿。

但事出有因，他没有那么多时间去等，朴志晟还在宫外等他的消息。

黄仁俊揉揉酸胀的鼻尖，一想到朴志晟他就又忍不住叹气...

朴志晟和罗渽民还有李楷灿认识了这么多年他自然不能让那人跟着进来，上午入宫之前他就叮嘱好朴志晟必须在宫外呆着，没有他的命令不许擅自行动，可朴志晟不跟来就意味着他又少了一个帮手。

黄仁俊知道自己不可能轻轻松松就把李楷灿和罗渽民给带回去，所以这一次他只需要搞清楚王宫里到底发生了什么，妖王为何会死，还有那二人为何会叛变到妖界，尽量不打草惊蛇。

“你说，这新上任的妖王到底长什么样啊？这都快两个月了也不见新王露面，我都快好奇死了。”

“听说这新王长得无比俊俏，比之前的妖后还要漂亮！”

“也有的人说！新王奇丑无比！黝黑又魁梧！所以才不敢见人天天窝在王宫里！”

“啊！那他要是真这么丑，我被选中了去当他的男妃怎么办？我会不会被恶心死啊！？”

“你担心个什么劲！长得不好...能力好不就行了！？依我看啊，能当上妖王的人肯定不简单！下半身...”

“啊啊啊！好想快点见到新王啊！能死在他床上我也愿意！”

黄仁俊：“......”

黄仁俊听着周围的窃窃私语，不禁掩面叹息。

好歹他也算是二十一世纪与时俱进的新青年，嘴上偶尔玩玩荤段子他能接受，但这光天化日之下，明目张胆的讨论男人的能力好不好可还行？而且还是一帮男人对着一个男人犯花痴...重点还是...长得好不好不重要，能力好才是真的好。

“......”

此时...就在他烦躁于眼前妖怪们露骨的话语时...有人悄悄溜了进来...

或许是因为这里的男妖太多，大家谈的兴奋了，连突然多了一个陌生人也没有人发现。

黄仁俊突感自己身后慢慢飘来一股花香，不浓郁，甚至还带了一点清淡的香气。

他一愣，好奇在这浓得熏的要死的环境里还会有谁去用这么清新的香，黄仁俊慢慢转身...一回头，就对上了身后人的视线...

在他后方两米远的地方，站着一身白衣的男人。

男人微抿唇角，他的黑发凌乱，却是难得一见利索的短发，他的眼睛半睁，眼角尾上挑出一丝怠倦，他的脸部线条柔和，白皙中透粉，他的前衣也敞开大半，能清楚的看见线条流畅的肌肉。

因为视线刚从其他男妖身上略过，当男人垂眸对上黄仁俊的目光时，他的眼神还有些闪烁，淡淡的，沾着腻歪不清的光，把黄仁俊从头到脚看了个遍。

黄仁俊被男人看得浑身不舒服，他肩膀一抖，心里生出一股恶寒...连忙把头转过来当作什么也没发生...

而男人却看见了他的小动作！他歪着头轻笑一声，随后便上前，慢慢的...用前胸贴住黄仁俊的后背！

“！！！！”

黄仁俊吓了一跳，他下意识往前走想要离人远一点，可那人扬起手臂轻轻松松便扣住他的胳膊，再蛮力的拉回自己怀里。

“放开！”

黄仁俊拧着眉，他抗拒的缩着肩...只因不喜欢和外人有过分的亲密接触。

男人没说话，只是紧紧的盯着黄仁俊看，他的视线从黄仁俊的眉眼一直看到双唇，视线向下，黏糊糊的目光又从他的喉结滑到锁骨，钻进纱衣里，白皙的皮肤因为怒意染了一丝红，细腻柔软，看得他浑身发痒。

骨子里带的那股好荒淫的劲就像蚂蚁密密麻麻的爬过身体。

黄仁俊被看得难受，他不舒服的用手肘去击那人的腰腹，男人却闪躲的极快，一手握住他手腕，眼神闪烁凑到他耳边吹气。

“你是哪里来的小妖？为什么身上...会有人类的味道？”

“！！！！”

黄仁俊呼吸有了瞬间的停滞，他脸色一白，震惊的抬眸对上男人的视线。

“你在胡说什么...我就是妖...我是一只狐妖...”

黄仁俊强行压下心中的慌乱，连忙移开视线...从纱衣下把那条伪装来的假尾巴扯出来。

“这是我的尾巴...”

男人顺着他的手指方向往下看，探究的视线停留几秒后，他又带上漫不经心的笑，然后随意的...把手掌心覆盖在黄仁俊的手背上。

黄仁俊微皱眉，反手把男人的手臂打开。

“你离我远点。”

这时，他说出来的话和表情虽极为镇定，可他的心脏却跳的十分厉害，那人沉默着不说话的态度让他心里发怵...

难道...他入宫的第一天连李楷灿和罗渽民的影子都没看见就要被发现了！！？？他的魔力这么弱，甚至连怎么利用都不清楚...要是被发现他就是魔界的魔王...他是不是会被五花大绑挂在城楼上示众？然后被鞭子抽！被新的妖王虐待！？

黄仁俊忽的打了冷颤。

而此刻他身后的男人却看着他忽白忽红的脸色，觉得有趣极了，男人把下巴靠在他的肩上，还轻轻摸了摸他的手指尖。

“你别装了，我一眼就看出来你不是妖而是人。”

黄仁俊的耳朵被热气润湿，他的手腕因为紧张开始发抖。

男人捏住他的小臂不让他动弹。

“知道我怎么发现的吗？因为...我也是人啊...”

“！！！！”

黄仁俊已经搞不清楚现在的状况了，他人还没有等到挑选开始就被闯进来的陌生人给扯着手腕带走，他们本就在队伍的末尾，因为殿里没有管事的和看管的人，他们就无比轻松的从殿中离开来到了王宫的内部。

黄仁俊又惊又惧，难道妖界的王宫就这么随便？走到哪里都没人拦？

他四处巡看，在这偌大的宫中总是能遇见一些衣衫不整的妖怪，他们寻欢作乐，好像每个角落都是可以亲密的场所，他被男人带着在走廊穿梭，竟然没有一人阻拦他们。

“你是谁？你要带我去哪儿？”

当他们来到一处人烟较少的地方时，黄仁俊一把拍开男人抓着自己手腕的手。

男人暗淡着眼神，也不恼，就只是顺着他，转身把他扯进拐弯处的角落里。

“你身上的气味很淡，还有一些魔力覆盖在上边，别人可能认不出，但是我和你一样是人，我能够分辨的出来...”

黄仁俊却不再像之前那般紧张，如果眼前的人也是货真价实的人类，他根本没必要去忌惮。

“如果像你所说...你也是人类，那么你是如何通过结界来到妖界的？”

男人眯着眼睛，没有说话，而黄仁俊则沉着声音继续逼问。

“你一个人类来到这宫中准备做什么？你是不是有什么不可告人的目的...”

闻言，男人只是垂眸低低的笑。

本应由他来质问，由他做主导，却没想到只是三言两语他就被黄仁俊给推上了被审问的位置。

“那换我问你，你作为人类是如何来到妖界的？你为什么还伪装成妖去参加王宫的选秀？你难道不知道...这里的妖是会吃人的吗？”

男人抓着他的肩，视线紧逼。

黄仁俊冷哼了一声。

“我自有我自己进来的方法，再说了，我做什么怎么做和你有什么关系？”

听着黄仁俊不耐烦的语气，男人挑眉，眼睛里的光陡然一亮，他迈一步上前...慢慢压住黄仁俊的肩。

“那我...自然是有自己才知道的...能进入这王宫的方法，我来这里做什么也和你没有关系。”

男人学着他的口吻回答了一遍，听得黄仁俊脸色一变，他顺了口气，实在不想和眼前的人再废话。

“那好...我不管你你也别管我，咱都是人你就别为难同类，让我回去参加那个...唔！！？？”

黄仁俊的话还没说完，男人就凑过来咬住了他的唇！

柔软的摩擦带着几分清香，让黄仁俊瞬间失了神...他睁大眼睛，一下子没反应过来...

此时，男人正歪着头吻他，大腿挤进他的双腿还把膝盖往上顶，黄仁俊一惊，因为身上的纱衣实在太薄，异样的触感让他一下子就出了汗。

黄仁俊回过神，惊的他连忙动用了魔力，也不管这里是妖界会不会被人发现，指尖瞬间缠绕上丝丝黑气，他掌心往前一拍，便把身上的人给推开...

“你他妈的是不是有病？！”

黄仁俊怒道。

男人往后退了几步，只见他无谓的拍拍有了褶皱的衣袖，脸上依旧挂着一抹清淡的笑，笑的轻柔又无奈...

随后...他解开衣服上的腰带，把白衣脱下，露出精壮的身体...

“？？？？”

卧槽？？这是干什么！？

黄仁俊瞪大了眼睛，被那人突来的动作给惊得没了动作。

这不应该开始打架吗？怎么还脱起衣服来了？

“你大白天的脱什么衣服？你想干什么！？”

黄仁俊耳朵尖泛红，视线却又忍不住略过那人的上身...

男人两手扯着衣角，觉得黄仁俊的反应实在可爱，他低下头笑了一声，慢慢抬手指了指周围...

“那你看看附近的人都在做什么...”

黄仁俊闻言，下意识撇了一眼那些窝在角落里...亲亲我我的妖怪们...

“......”

黄仁俊阴沉着脸，差一点就忘记妖界本是淫乱的圣地。

见他不说话，男人再次上前把他抱在怀里，甚至还伏在他的耳边伸出舌尖去舔！

黄仁俊立刻就起了鸡皮疙瘩！

“你离我远点！”

黄仁俊往旁边躲拉紧了身上的纱衣，但男人才不管他，上手就开始扯他的衣服。

黄仁俊的力气敌不过眼前的人，他皱着眉，眼看自己脆弱的衣服就要被撕烂...他呼了口气，挣扎了几秒为了守住自己的清白，还是决定用一用李帝努在自己身体力开发出的第一道禁锢的魔力...

只是...他从来没用过也不知道用了以后会有什么效果...之前唯一一次也是上任魔王附体帮的忙，如果这次他没收住力弄狠了，眼前的这个人类...会不会就这么死了！？

“......

黄仁俊一愣，还是不愿意去伤害人。

他犹豫了，男人的动作却停了，只因在这时，在他犯难，并且衣服马上就要变成碎片的时候...那在不远处走廊的尽头突然出现了一个极为熟悉的身影...

“我说郑在玹啊，小狐狸不愿意你就别强迫他了。”

“......”

被叫做郑在玹的男人从黄仁俊的颈窝里抬起头，神情变得有些不耐烦。

“李楷灿？...你来干什么？”

“！！！？？？”

什么？你管他叫什么！？

黄仁俊一惊，吓得全身发僵。

李楷灿？？？那人是李楷灿？？？

黄仁俊连忙偏头去看那离自己不远的人，这一瞬间，在对上那人明亮的双眼后，他身体里的血液竟突然开始沸腾发热...

tbc


End file.
